Destinados
by Allieth Prior
Summary: Se conocieron de una forma poco tradicional, pero pese a que no se conocían tenían mucho en común.


**Destinados **

**N/A: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Necesito una Beta quien quiera lea nota final, por favor :))**

* * *

-¿Me vas a seguir mintiendo? – pregunto Bella enojada

-¿Mentir?, ¿sobre que? Si yo no he hecho nada – se defendió Riley

- ¿A no?- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente - ¿y María? ¿Irina? ¿Danielle? ¿Victoria? Ah, ¿eso no es nada? – pregunto, el la miro anonadado por un segundo, pero después negó

-¡Claro que no!, ¿acaso ya no confías en mi? – pregunto Riley "dolido"

- ¡pues no! – Gruño Bella sentándose en el sofá de la sala – por eso es mejor que terminemos – dijo mirándolo

-¿Qué? ¡No!- gruño sentándose al lado de Bella en el sofá, intento tomar la mano de Bella, pero ella la quito rápidamente antes de que el la tocara, no quería nada de él – no puedes hacer esto – le susurro

-yo no hice nada, fuiste tú – le dijo girando la cara para mirarlo – ahora, saca tus cosas y por favor, ándate – le pidió

El se levanto totalmente enojado y fue hacia la habitación, mientras Bella iba a la cocina por un vaso con agua, después de unos minutos entro Riley a la cocina con su bolso ya hecho

-Bella por favor – le suplico de nuevo

-No, ándate adiós – le dijo yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola para que captara que quería que se fuera rápido

-Te arrepentirás, Bella – le dijo saliendo – nunca encontraras a alguien como yo – le advirtió

-Esa es la idea – y sin previo aviso cerró la puerta a ahora, su ex-novio Riley.

Riley y Bella se conocieron en Forks, un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, ambos tenían 17, el era un chico de Seattle que por problemas familiares se fue a vivir a Forks con sus abuelos. El era un chico malo, el rudo busca problemas, que por un motivo que Bella desconoce, se fijo en ella. Apenas a tres meses de conocerse Riley le pidió que fuera su novia, a lo cual Bella acepto emocionada, fue la envidia de la mayoría de las chicas del Instituto. Ya en ultimo año tenían planes a futuro, vivir juntos, estudiar, graduarse y finalmente casarse. Ellos en un comienzo planeaban quedarse en Forks o en Seattle, pero por cosas del destino Bella envió una solicitud para una prestigiosa universidad en Nueva York, tiempo después llego la carta de aceptación tanto para entrar como para la beca que estaba postulando, tuvieron que rehacer todos sus planes y buscar un departamento en Nueva York, y bueno, gracias a los ahorros de Reneé y Charlie consiguieron uno, los primeros meses en la gran ciudad fueron los mejores, como dicen fue la calma antes de la tormenta, después de aproximadamente cuatro meses de estar en la ciudad Riley fue cambiando, llegaba tarde y pasaba mucho tiempo con "sus amigos", Bella lo sospecho durante bastante tiempo y lo dejo pasar hasta que repetidamente en sus camisas había lápiz labial y perfume que no era de ella, desde ahí empezó a dudar si todos sus "te amo" eran verdaderos.

Después de bastante tiempo pensando, decidió ir a caminar pese que estaba oscureciendo, y también tomo la decisión de no seguir pensando en Riley ni en su fallida relación.

Caminando llego un parque y se sentó en un banco, y vio a los niños que estaban jugando ahí, se puso a pensar como hubiera sido su futuro si Riley le hubiera sido fiel, tal vez hubiera tenido uno o dos niños castaño claro y ojos color miel, que hubieran sido felices, pero la realidad era otra, posiblemente ella se quedaría soltera, amargada y con muchos gatos, sonrió al imaginárselo.

Se quedo mirando el vacio y cuando ya llego a la realidad miro el cielo y suspiro, se había hecho tarde y el camino de regreso a casa era realmente peligroso.

Camino y diviso un pequeño café casi al frente de un oscuro callejón, pensó en tomar un café y tal vez conocer a alguien, pero reconoció que no estaba de humor para conocer a nadie hoy.

Paso por al frente del callejón y vio una sombra moverse rápidamente, ella ya estaba lista para correr pero alguien le tomo el brazo, iba a gritar y el pareció predecirlo y le tapo la boca

Olía mal, a alcohol y a suciedad, probablemente era un vagabundo, sintió nauseas y ganas de llorar, el vagabundo rápidamente la empezó a tocar, la cintura y ella empezó a jadear.

Y ella se tenso cuando sintió una mano entrar en su blusa, _la estaba tocando_, el todavía la tenia firmemente agarrada y ella quería que todo pasara rápido y poder irse a casa.

-hmm – gimió el hombre mientras la tocaba

-suélteme – le dijo Bella aun con la mano del hombre en la boca

-No seas así, hermosa- le dijo arrastrando las palabras, visiblemente ebrio, la mano libre de aquel hombre siguió su camino y tanteo la cinturilla de sus pantalones, finalmente se dio cuenta de que esto iba enserio, metió su mano y tanteo su entrada y ahí Bella se dio cuenta de sus lagrimas, el hombre metió un dedo dentro de ella.

-Déjala – grito una voz aterciopelada, el hombre se tenso y saco su mano de sus pantalones

-Aléjate, niñito – le gruño

-¡No! – Grito, ya en el callejón –Déjala o llamare a la policía – el hombre se asusto y retrocedió con Bella, y en u movimiento rápido la lanzo fuertemente al piso y salió corriendo, bueno, tanto como un borracho lo puede hacer.

-Hey – dijo el joven a la chica que estaba en el piso - ¿estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? – le pregunto rápidamente y vio que tenía una cortada sangrante en la frente – oh dios – saco un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y le limpio la herida - ¿estás bien? – esta vez ella respondió asintiendo con su cabeza, la ayudo a pararse y ella camino rápidamente fuera del callejón, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca

No se despidió, no le agradeció, y no le importaba, quería llegar a casa, ese era su único objetivo, y cuando llego se puso a llorar fuertemente y prendió la regadera, se sentía sucia muy sucia, perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando ya estuvo un poco más "limpia" salió del baño y se puso pijama, pero aun no había dejado de llorar, esa sería una larga noche.

… … …

-Edwaaaaaard- chillo Alice- ¡Primo! ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Alice – gruño- nos vimos la semana pasada, no exageres

- ¡Ow! Había olvidado lo gruñón que eres – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¡Alice! Volvió a gruñir

-sabes, desde que Victoria te dejo estas muy gruñón, deberías conseguirte una novia – le dijo con una sonrisa – tal vez debería presentarte una amiga, pero tiene novio – dijo pensativa, pero después seguí con el mismo tono – pero sé que terminaran – finalizo con una sonrisa

-¡Que buena amiga! – le dijo Edward con sarcasmo, ella lo miro ofendida

-¡Claro que lo soy! Solo sé que terminara porque él es un imbécil – dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Ajá – le dijo desinteresado

-Primo, ¿sabes? Te conseguiré una cita – dijo con una sonrisa gigante

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Respondió enojado - ¡yo puedo conseguir mis propias citas, no necesito tu ayuda! – le dijo con su ceño fruncido

-Veremos – canturreo Ahora, tengo que ir a ver a Jazz

-Adiós y no arregles nada – le advirtió

-Te gustara – le aseguro –Adiós, primo – se despidió

Edward Masen, hijo de Edward Masen y Elizabeth Masen-Cullen, nació y vivió siempre en la comodidad, nunca le falto nada, hijo único aunque tiene dos primos que son como hermanos, Alice y Emmett Cullen.

Su infancia fue feliz, tuvo muchos amigos y amigas, ya la entrar en la adolescencia, se enamoro de su mejor amiga, Victoria.

Lo dejaron hace unos meses, bueno, más bien el la dejo, lo manipulaba demasiado y además se entero que lo engañaba.

Sintió su celular vibrar y contesto rápidamente

-Edward, hermano, ¿estás ocupado? – le pregunto una voz familiar su amigo Tyler

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué?

-Vamos a ir a un café hoy a las siete, es nuevo ahí trabaja el marica de Newton, lo vamos a ir a molestar y todo eso – le dijo, su grupo conformado por Mike, Ben, Tyler y Eric, todos amigos de la universidad

-¿Un café?, ¿desde cuándo les gusta esa mierda?

-No nos gusta, pero trabaja ahí Mike, _tenemos_, que molestarlo o si no ¿Qué clase de amigos seriamos? – rio

-No sé, no me gustan esa mierda – le dijo

-vamos, Masen – intento convencerlo

-Ya, dame la dirección y el nombre – le dijo, Tyler le dio la dirección y le dijo que se llamaba _"Twilight"_

...

-¡Vamos, Masen! Quédate un rato mas, no ha pasado ni media hora – le dijo Ben

-Me voy, no soporto el olor a café, no sé porque vine – le dijo parándose – Adiós, chicos

-Adiós, Masen – se despidieron

Iba saliendo y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo, se iba a devolver pero escucho un jadeo y vio una sombra en el callejón, vio la silueta de un hombre y tenía a alguien, ese alguien intentaba zafarse, no estaba ahí por voluntad propia, eso lo asusto, se acerco mas y vio que era una mujer

-Déjala – grito

-Aléjate, niñito

-¡No! – Grito, ya en el callejón –Déjala o llamare a la policía – el hombre se asusto y retrocedió con la mujer después en un rápido movimiento la soltó con fuerza hacia delante y la cabeza de la chica toco el piso, eso debía doler

-Hey – dijo Edward a la chica que estaba en el piso - ¿estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? – le pregunto rápidamente y vio que tenía una cortada sangrante en la frente – oh dios – saco un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo bordado con sus iniciales y le limpio la herida - ¿estás bien? – esta vez ella respondió asintiendo con su cabeza, la ayudo a pararse y ella camino rápidamente fuera del callejón, dejando Edward con la palabra en la boca

"Un g_racias no hubiera sido tan malo" _pensó sarcásticamente Edward

Salió a buscar su auto e irse a casa, estaba cansado quería una cerveza, una mala película y su sofá, nada más.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, este capitulo es corto, lo se.**

**Um, tiene errores, lo se, pero necesito una Beta, ¿alguien que se ofrezca?**

**Con o sin experiencia, me da igual, solo necesito que me ayude con todos los errores ortográficos y la coherencia y además ayuda con la historia y eso, pues, no se como funciona eso de las Betas, pero ojalas que me ayuden c:**


End file.
